Hearts Under Fire
by MusicLover500
Summary: [Written for TheElegantFaerie] Elena and Jeremy move in with their Aunt Joyce and cousin Buffy after the two hear Elena and Jeremy have no guardian. How will she react to Buffy being the Slayer? How will Buffy handle Elena being a vampire? What happens when Spike sees Elena one night and realizes she's a completely different type of vampire?


[Hearts Under Fire]: Vampire Diaries/Buffy Crossover (vampire!Elena/Spike)

Summary: [Written for TheElegantFaerie] Elena and Jeremy move in with their Aunt Joyce and cousin Buffy after the two hear Elena and Jeremy have no guardian. How will she react to Buffy being the Slayer? How will Buffy handle Elena being a vampire? What happens when Spike sees Elena one night and realizes she's a completely different type of vampire?

**Alright, go on, kill me. I deserve it for not updating my other stories in awhile, and starting this one. But when I read the challenge, I just had to write it if that makes sense; ever since I've started watching Buffy a few days ago I've been thinking about how good Spike and Elena would be together. This takes place during season four of Vampire Diaries, though Jeremy doesn't have the Hunter's Mark, and at the start of season two of Buffy. Pretend Joyce was Miranda and Jenna's sister, and that Buffy, Elena, and Jeremy are cousins. Buffy doesn't know about Elena being a vampire… yet, and Elena doesn't know about Buffy being the Slayer… yet. This takes place shortly before Spike arrives in the second season of Buffy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Vampire Diaries and Buffy belong to their rightful owners. The plot and challenge belongs to TheElegantFaerie; all I own are the words that make the challenge come to life. Now enjoy, and I apologize if this crashes and burns severely because of OOC and the fact this my first time attempting to write Buffy.**

Chapter 1:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today's my first official day at Sunnydale High. That means new people, new friends… new start. As weird as it will be, I know this is what I need the most. A chance to be around perfectly normal people who have no knowledge of supernatural creatures… and a chance to really feel human again. A chance to pretend my friends hadn't put themselves in constant danger to keep me safe, pretend all of my family but Jeremy, Joyce, and Buffy haven't died because of me, and pretend I'm a regular high school girl; not a doppelganger turned vampire._

_Of course, I'll never truly fit in, nor be human again. Other than that, I'm really looking forward to life here in Sunnydale. I just hope nothing supernatural destroys it, or everyone finds out about me being a vampire. _

Elena stopped writing abruptly and hastily shut her diary before shoving it into a drawer as she heard her door open. She turned to see it was only her cousin, Buffy. Her and Jeremy had gone to live with their aunt Joyce and Buffy once the latter two had found out they had no guardian whatsoever. She tried to not think about the fact everyone else, including Alaric, were now gone for good.

"I just wanted to see how you were." The blonde said, breaking Elena out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, thanks." She replied. Buffy walked into the room and sat down on Elena's bed.

"So, are you excited for your first day?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm sort of nervous." Elena admitted, walking over and sitting next to Buffy. Her cousin smiled at her.

"You'll be fine. The kids are really nice- most of them anyway." Buffy said. Elena smiled back at her. "Come on, we should probably head downstairs and make sure Jeremy's ready." She continued, getting up and starting to exit the room, before pausing at turning around. "Oh, I almost forgot: watch out for Principal Snyder. He hates all teenagers for some reason." She added before exiting the room. Elena could hear her as she descended the stairs, as well as Joyce and Jeremy in the kitchen.

Elena grabbed her bag and followed Buffy out of the room, knowing her cousin was right. Though she was more worried about something happening and ruining the semi-normal life she was trying to create than starting a new school.

-BtVS/VD-

"Here's the office." Buffy said, stopping outside the door to the front office. "I'll be in the library if you guys need any help finding classes." She added, watching as her two cousins entered. She heard a faint 'thanks' before the door shut, probably from Elena. She turned and headed for the library, scanning the lockers for any sign of Willow or Xander. The three of them had a habit of hanging out with Giles on occasion before classes, though it was mainly Buffy. Not seeing them, she entered the library alone."Ah, Buffy." Giles said, appearing from his office.

"Hi Giles." She replied, taking a seat at the table. "So, is there any major threat coming?" She added, knowing that with the town being built over a Hellmouth, it seemed like every week someone was trying to destroy the world by attempting to open it. As the Slayer, it was her job to make sure they didn't.

"If you mean by apocalyptic threat, no." Giles said.

"So it's ok if I take the night off from patrols?" Buffy asked hopefully. She wanted to have a normal night for once, hanging out with Willow and Xander, and spend time with Elena and Jeremy since she hadn't seen them in years. Giles seemed to think about it. "There hasn't been much vampire activity." She added.

"I suppose one night won't hurt." Giles finally said. She grinned.

"Thanks!" She called over her shoulder as she left the library, seeing the bell was about to ring.

-BtVS/VD-

"What an ass!" Elena heard Jeremy exclaim as they left the office. She nodded. _Buffy was right; he really does hate kids. _She thought.

They had just left Principal Snyder's office, and everything Buffy had told the brunette was true and more. She had to constantly bite back a retort while he was talking, and seriously considered compelling the dick because of how he threatened to kick them out if they didn't have good grades or weren't absolutely perfect.

"Where should we go now?" Jeremy asked.

"The library, probably. We're going to need books." Elena answered.

The two began walking in a random direction, hoping to come across the library soon. As they neared a pair of double doors, the doors opened and Buffy stepped out. She smiled at them.

"Let me guess, books?" She guessed. Elena and Jeremy nodded.

"Is this the library?" Elena asked, remembering their cousin mentioning something about being in the library. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah." She confirmed, just as the bell rang. "I've got to go, but I'll see you guys later." She said before walking away.

Elena walked into the library, Jeremy following. There was one huge table in the middle, made up of four smaller tables, and on either side were steps that led up to the main part of the library, where most of the books were it appeared.

On their right was a counter, with a man who appeared to be in his late forties, early fifties behind it. The man wore glasses and a suit jacket. He smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a British accent.

"Yeah, my sister and I were looking to get some books. We're new here." Jeremy said. The man nodded and disappeared behind some bookcases and reappeared a few seconds later with books in his hands.

"These should be what you're looking for." He said. "I'm Rupert Giles, the librarian." He added.

They introduced themselves and thanked him for the books before exiting the library. They split ways and Elena rushed to get to her first period before she was anymore late.

-BtVS/VD-

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before Elena knew it the final bell had rung. She gathered her things and headed out of her last classroom, scanning the mass of other students for either Jeremy or Buffy. She found the two of them outside, with two other people she didn't know.

One was another guy, who had black hair and brown eyes, and the other was another girl, with red hair and green eyes. She headed over to them, tuning into their conversation. From what she could hear, the two strangers were friends of Buffy's and were asking Jeremy a bunch of questions.

"Elena!" Buffy greeted as she reached the group.

"Hey." She greeted, aware of the two strangers staring at her.

"Xander, Willow, this is my other cousin and Jeremy's sister, Elena. Elena, these are Xander and Willow, my best friends." Buffy introduced. Elena smiled at them.

"That's a nice ring." Willow said once silence had fallen. Elena glanced down and saw the other girl was talking about her daylight ring.

"Thanks. It's a, uh, family heirloom." She lied.

"I was wondering if you and Jeremy wouldn't like to join us at the Bronze tonight." Buffy offered.

"The what?" Jeremy asked.

"It's this local hangout- well, more like club, but there's a band and everything. You should come." Xander explained. Willow nodded.

Elena exchanged glances with Jeremy, and silently they made the decision.

"Sure. We'd love to." Elena said, smiling at her cousin and probably her new friends. So far, it seemed like Sunnydale was going to be exactly what she- and probably Jeremy- needed: a fresh start away from everything. She was really looking forward to going to this Bronze tonight.

-BtVS/VD-

**So there's the first chapter. How was it? If you're wondering about my other stories, I've started the next chapters for all but 'When Future and Past Collide', 'Welcome to the New Age', and 'Soulmates'. It'll take awhile since I start Driver's Ed next week, but I'll get them up when I can. **


End file.
